19th Royal Hussars
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type= Cavalry |role= Line Cavalry |size= One Regiment |current_commander= |garrison= |decorations= |battles= }} The 19th Royal Hussars (Queen Alexandra's Own) was a cavalry regiment of the British Army, created in 1857 and amalgamated to form the 15th/19th Hussars in 1922. History The regiment was originally raised in Bengal by the British East India Company in 1857 as the 1st Bengal European Light Cavalry, for service in the Indian Mutiny. During the Mutiny, a lieutenant of the regiment, Hugh Henry Gough, received the Victoria Cross. As with all other "European" units of the Company, they were placed under the command of the Crown in 1858, and subsequently formally moved into the British Army in 1862 when they were designated as hussars as the 19th Hussars. At this time, the regiment was authorised to inherit the battle honours of the disbanded 19th Light Dragoons. The 19th Hussars saw service in the 1882 Egyptian expedition, fighting at Tel el Kebir, and in the 1884-5 expedition to the Sudan at the Battle of Abu Klea. During the South African War they fought in the Siege of Ladysmith. The regiment was titled 19th (Alexandra, Princess of Wales's Own) Hussars after Alexandra, Princess of Wales. In 1908, when Alexandra became Queen Consort, the name changed to 19th (Queen Alexandra's Own Royal) Hussars.19th Royal Hussars (Queen Alexandra's Own) , regiments.org First World War With the outbreak of the First World War, the regiment was split up, with squadrons attached to the 4th, 5th and 6th Infantry Divisions as divisional cavalry squadrons;The Hussars, The British Army in the Great War all three divisions moved to France with the British Expeditionary Force, and saw action in the Battle of Le Cateau, the Retreat from Mons, the Battle of the Marne, the Battle of the Aisne and the Battle of Armentieres. The regiment was brought together again in April 1915, and attached to the 9th Cavalry Brigade 1st Cavalry Division, with whom it would serve for the remainder of the war. It saw action at the Second Battle of Ypres, gaining battle honours for the Battle of St Julien and the Battle of Frezenberg. In 1916, the 19th fought at the Battle of Flers-Courcelette, part of the Battle of the Somme. In 1917 it served at the Battle of Cambrai, and in 1918 at the Battle of Amiens and the Pursuit to Mons. The regiment was retitled 19th Royal Hussars (Queen Alexandra's Own) in 1921 and shortly thereafter disbanded as part of the post-War reduction in forces. A cadre was briefly resurrected in 1922 in order to amalgamate with the 15th The King's Hussars, to form the 15th/19th Hussars. Battle honours *Mysore, Seringapatam, Assaye, Niagara, Tel-el-Kebir, Egypt 1882 '84, Abu Klea, Nile 1884-85, Defence of Ladysmith, South Africa 1899-1902 *''The Great War'': Le Cateau, Retreat from Mons, Marne 1914, Aisne 1914, Armentières 1914, Ypres 1915, Frezenberg, Bellewaarde, Somme 1916 '18, Flers-Courcelette, Cambrai 1917 '18, St Quentin, Rosières, Amiens, Albert 1918, Bapaume 1918, Hindenburg Line, St Quentin Canal, Beaurevoir, Pursuit to Mons, France and Flanders 1914-18 See also *British cavalry during the First World War References Category:Honourable East India Company regiments Category:Cavalry regiments of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1857 Category:Regiments of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1922